


The Rope Swing

by WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, M/M, Nudity, Rivers, Science, Summer, hydrofluoric acid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay/pseuds/WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay
Summary: Senku discovers that Gen has been sneaking away to a spot on the river to do naked rope-swinging.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, this is just porn.
> 
> (All characters are aged-up to 18+.)

_Yes, what we need is fluorine,_ thought Senku as he wandered along a path that he believed used to be a railroad, though signs of tracks were no longer visible.

It was a bright, sunny day. The path sloped steeply to Senku's left, becoming the wooded bank of a river. Senku had decided to take a long walk to gather his thoughts. _If we had fluorine, we could make fluorocarbons, which could be used as refrigerant. Then we could have air conditioners and refrigerators._

Senku took out a flask of water and took a sip. It was warm.

_It's stupid hot today, isn't it. Hmm. If we had some bismuth and tellurium, we could make bismuth telluride, and make a thermoelectric cooler. It could be a pocket refrigerator. Of course, tellurium is about as rare as gold. That would be a problem. I wonder if there are some other materials that might work._

Senku tripped on some rocks and caught himself.

_Crap, it's hot. My reflexes are getting sluggish._

Senku took a deep, humid breath, and continued.

_Who am I kidding. What the village really needs is a water park. Outdoor showers. Imagine a cool spray raining down over... you..._

Through the trees, Senku caught a glimpse of a shirtless guy near the river. He leaned in and squinted.

_What's with that hair? Wait... That's Gen, isn't it?_

Senku saw the figure step backwards up the bank, holding a rope swing with one hand that hung from a tree branch that extended over the river.

_And he's naked._

Senku grinned. He felt like his day just got a whole lot better, but he wouldn't admit to himself the reason why. He crouched down so Gen wouldn't see him if he happened to turn in his direction.

_He's probably soaking wet. It must feel so *good* to have nothing between you and the breeze but droplets of cold river water. I wonder why the villagers don't do much swimming._

Gen clung onto the rope with both hands, leaned back, and swung toward the river. Senku couldn't see Gen's body through the trees, but he heard a splash.

Senku took the opportunity to come closer, trying to hide behind trees and to angle his head so he wouldn't be seen.

_Damn my hair._

Senku waited, one eye peering just around the tree he crouched behind, and soon enough, Gen walked back into view. Senku got a better look this time. The way Gen strode into position, rope swing in hand. The way he pivoted toward the river, rotating 180 degrees while whipping his right hand onto the rope above his left. The way his soaked hair whipped around as he did so. The way he swayed slightly side to side, testing his footing and his grip on the rope.

Then Gen froze, seemingly in deep focus.

Senku waited patiently.

Gen didn't move.

Senku took a quick peak around the other side of the tree to verify that he had the line of sight needed to see Gen splash into the water. He then returned his gaze to Gen.

But Gen was gone.

Senku waited a few seconds for a splash, but didn't hear one. He did see the rope swinging aimlessly over the river.

 _He must be somewhere..._ thought Senku. He carefully stepped out from behind the tree. He looked down toward the river, then up toward the railroad path, and listened carefully, but he remained baffled. He walked out to the position where Gen had stood with the rope swing. It was behind a large tree, a branch of which held the rope. Around him were large nearly-cubical rocks, half-buried in the soil; Senku figured they were the result of quarrying thousands of years earlier. Senku stepped closer to the river. This particular area, the vertex of a broad "V", was deep and slow-moving. The rope swing swayed gently in the breeze, its oscillations having died down. 

_The shade is a nice relief,_ thought Senku as he took out his flask to take another sip. As he did so, he scanned up and down the river.

_Ah ha._

Upstream, to his right, was Gen, still nude, sunbathing face-up on a granite peninsula which jutted out into the river.

 _I understand now_ , thought Senku. _Gen swung onto a rock, then scurried behind the bushes by the bank of the river before I could see him. Then he walked along the bank to that rocky strip and lay down. It's odd to be so sneaky and then just lay out in the open, but he *is* the type to show off._ Senku wondered if there was a way to sneak up on Gen.

Then Gen turned to his side and waved. "Hey, Senku!"

Senku waved back without saying anything. He walked along the bank of the river until he got to the granite peninsula. As Senku arrived, Gen tilted his head back so he was smiling at Senku upside-down. "Good morning, Senku!"

"It's past noon," said Senku, deadpan.

"Already?"

"Is this where you've been each morning?"

"You look like you could use a swim." Gen smiled.

Senku glanced from Gen's upside-down face up to the rest of his body, and felt a stirring. His eyes quickly moved to survey the river. "Uh, no, thank you. I could use a rest, though." Senku sat down next to Gen's head.

Gen got up. "Suit yourself. I'm going to go swing some more."

Senku stared blankly ahead as Gen headed back to the rope swing. _Where does he keep his clothes?_ he wondered.

He leaned back and stared idly at the river. He let out a humid sigh.

_I really do need to cool down right now._

Senku took off his shoes, then waded into the foot-deep water near the rocky peninsula. The water was clear since it had been a week without rain, and Senku saw a few small fish scurrying around. 

Senku leaned over, cupped his hands in the river, then poured water over the back of his head. He repeated this a few times and rinsed his face. 

**** SPLASH ****

Senku turned toward the rope swing. He saw Gen's head pop out of the water.

_Maybe that's the only thing that makes sense right now._

Senku stepped back to the rocky strip, grabbed his shoes, and walked over to join Gen.

As he arrived, he saw Gen once again swing out over the river, this time performing a backflip before plunging feet-first into the water.

Senku stayed close to the river as he took off his clothes. He folded each item neatly and placed it to the side. He glanced over at Gen, who chose to wait in the river and stare intently at Senku rather than climb out. "I see you changed your mind," said Gen, smiling.

"Uh, yeah," said Senku, angling the front of his body away from Gen's eyes as he took off his loincloth since he was starting to get hard. "I guess I decided to swim after all. And it's too shallow over there."

Senku then lowered himself into the river, crawling among the large pointy rocks that gradually gave way to deeper water. He smiled as cool water enveloped his body.

_So refreshing._

Senku waded into deeper water. Once he was no longer touching bottom, he had to push against the current.

Gen yelled to make himself heard over the noise of the river. "Let me show you something!" 

Gen swam to a spot just upstream of Senku. Then he stood up, so that his shoulders rose above the surface. "There's a rock here that you can stand on!"

Senku stopped fighting the current and floated down toward Gen, feeling for solid ground with his feet. He assumed Gen would get out of his way, but Gen stayed put, and by the time Senku found the rock, he was centimeters from Gen. He narrowly avoided plowing into him.

"It's really peaceful here," said Gen, no longer yelling, and looking directly at Senku. Senku averted his eyes. Gen continued. "You're just standing here, like a flower sprouting out of the river..."

"Uh, huh," mumbled Senku, who was getting harder and harder, and trying not to brush up against Gen. "Uh, can we move somewhere else?"

"The rope swing is really fun. You should try it."

"Nah, I'm fine."

Gen smirked. "Yes, I suppose it would be a shame if your hair got wet."

"Huh? What do you mean it would be a—"

Gen hopped up, then sank, and Senku felt his legs pushed apart by Gen's feet. Senku's feet slipped from the rock, and he submerged. He scrambled upward and broke the surface, and Gen did so as well. 

Senku felt for his hair. 

It was soaked and hanging from his head. 

Senku scowled at Gen.

But Gen was already swimming to the shore.

Senku sighed and followed, but stayed in the river as Gen crawled out. He yelled instead. "Gen!"

Gen picked up a random tree branch, then yelled back. "I'm sorry, Senku, I can't hear you. Perhaps if you got out of the river." Gen then walked over to the rock that was closest to the rope swing, leaned over, and retrieved the rope with the branch.

Senku didn't move. He waited patiently until Gen, who was pulling back the rope swing as he stepped up the river bank, was on the opposite side of the big tree from Senku, and thus couldn't see him in his state of tumescence. 

Senku climbed out and stayed close to the tree as he walked around it, keeping the lower half of his body hidden by a rock that was conveniently wedged against the land-side of the big tree. But Senku couldn't see Gen.

"Senku."

"Ahh!" Senku jumped and turned around to face Gen, who had just appeared behind him. Apparently, Gen had managed to swing almost 360 degrees until he landed right behind Senku.

Senku squeezed his eyes closed, then opened them. "Gen, first of all, you can't just—"

Gen reached out and batted Senku's erection with a couple of fingers.

Senku froze. His mouth hung open, and his eyes bulged. Finally, he spoke.

"What is _wrong_ with you, you... imbecile! You can't just touch people's _dicks_! I mean, why would you even—"

Gen's eyes bulged open and he gestured frantically. "What? Oh, no no no. I was just having _fun_. I had no idea you would be so offended! Oh, Senku—" Gen transitioned completely into the role of begging as he sank to his knees and bowed down in front of Senku's feet. "—please, please, _please_ forgive me! I am so sorry! I am worth nothing, and you are so smart and so kind and so resourceful and so wise and—"

Senku rolled his eyes. "It's okay."

Gen looked up at Senku like a naked dog. "Pardon me, sir?"

Senku suddenly realized he had a bead of pre-cum on the tip of his still rock-hard dick. He quickly wiped it away with a finger, but Gen probably noticed seeing as how Senku's dick was right in front of his face.

"It's okay!" said Senku. "Just don't do it again."

Gen smiled and clasped his hands. "Oh, thank you, sir, thank you! I will be more careful in the future, I promise."

Senku stepped back and sat up on the rock behind him (the one wedged in front of the big tree), bringing his knees up to be more discrete. He wrapped his arms around his shins. "Anyway, it certainly is refreshing to go for a swim. I feel a whole lot cooler than I did on the walk over here. Did you put the rope swing up yourself?"

Gen smiled, transitioning effortlessly into showman as he gestured toward the branch. "I did indeed."

"How did you do it? It's pretty high up."

"I am quite proud of my accomplishment, but I hope you will understand that my methods must remain secret."

"Alright."

"Are you sure you don't want to go for a swing?"

Senku paused for a second. "Uh, sure. I've never actually used a rope swing before."

Senku stood up and walked to the launch point. Gen handed the rope swing to Senku. But Senku's erection still hadn't gone away, and as he reached up and adjusted his grip on the rope swing, he felt very, very exposed. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah," started Senku. "I guess I get erections sometimes. I can't really help it."

"It's perfectly understandable," said Gen, with the tiniest of grins.

"Um, what do I do? With the rope, I mean?"

"It is very simple. You hold on to the rope above the knots. Lift your legs to start swinging. Make sure you push a little to your right, so you don't hit that rock—" Gen gestured to a rock inconveniently located just downhill. "And make sure you let go when you're above the water."

Senku froze. The water seemed awfully far out.

"Would you like a push?"

"Uh, no," said Senku. "I'll be fine."

Senku took a breath. He had to do something; his reputation depended on it.

So he pushed a little to the side, and held on tightly to the rope as he felt the ground disappear beneath his feet. He swung, narrowly missing the inconveniently-located rock, and found himself above the water. He waited for the rope position to be optimal, but the rope was starting to swing back, and soon enough it was too late to let go. Senku's concern turned to panic as his body swung right into the big tree, his thigh slamming against the trunk.

Gen raced down to the shore. "Are you all right?"

Senku held on for dear life as the rope swung back out. The second oscillation was diminished, and as he swung back, he couldn't quite reach the rocks with his feet that he needed to grab onto to disembark. He swung back out. 

"Do you need help?" yelled Gen.

Senku spun around helplessly. "Uh, hold on."

"Don't let go."

"Okay."

"Stick out your leg, and I'll catch it and pull you in."

Senku did so, and he swung around like a ballerina. But a couple of swings later, Gen caught his leg, and Senku was finally able to return to dry land. 

Senku walked over to a rock and sat down, then looked at his thigh. _Pretty badly bruised, but I think I'll be okay._ _At least my erection's died down._

Gen retrieved the rope. "Would you like to try again?"

"Uh, I think I'll pass."

Gen said nothing and let go of the rope, letting it swing lazily back and forth. Senku watched it, but then he realized Gen had started climbing steps that were nailed to the front of the big tree. As Gen climbed higher and higher, Senku grew increasingly concerned. Gen reached the top, and Senku could no longer see him.

Senku stopped breathing.

Then Gen jumped out, and slammed into the river with a splash.

Senku gasped.

But Gen's head popped out of the water, and he swam to shore. He climbed out of the river and sat on a rock.

Senku gradually found the strength to chuckle. "You maniac. You could've _died_ just now, and we would've had one less person to work the bellows."

"Died? From _that?_ "

"From my eyes, it looked stupid crazy. You must have come within millimeters of hitting rock."

Gen shrugged but didn't say anything, and when Senku looked at him a few seconds later, he noticed Gen was squeezing his dick.

Senku initially decided not to call attention to it, but then Gen's gentle squeezes became a full-on wrestling with his sausage. Senku's dick was beginning to respond in kind, so he once again brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"So," said Senku, bemused, "you're just going to _do_ that?"

Gen stopped jerking, and sat cross-legged with his erection pointing straight up. "Forgive me, Senku," he said with a little bow. "I must inform you that I am an especially _sexual_ person."

Senku resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Gen continued. "In fact, I have had many partners, both women _and_ men. Before I turned to stone, barely a week went by where I did not have the opportunity to take on a lover. It happened _so_ often. Oh, Senku, I am not like you."

Senku narrowed his eyes at Gen.

"No, no, no, I just mean, I do not possess your counting skills. I meant that I have _completely_ lost track of the number of partners that I have had. But, regardless, it should be clear to you now just how difficult it is for me to contain my appetite. So I hope you will forgive me if I am sometimes in need of release." Gen nodded to Senku, and neither said anything. Gen then resumed tugging at his dick, and laid back so his dick was pointing straight up in the air.

Minutes passed, and Senku looked out over the river. "You know, a zip line might be nice."

"Oh, shut up, Senku."

Senku stopped, then turned toward Gen. " _Excuse me?_ "

Gen suddenly stopped masturbating. He sat up, then raced toward Senku and bowed down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Oh, I am so sorry for my insolence. Please excuse me sir! I don't deserve to be in your presence, never mind receive the blessings that you have bestowed upon—"

"Would you shut up?" said Senku. "It's fine, okay? I don't care."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Senku! Thank you, sir, for your kindness. I won't forget this."

"Whatever."

Gen looked up, still kneeling on the ground, and still hard. He said nothing.

"So," said Senku, "perhaps we should head back to the village. We do have work to do."

"Of course sir. Do you mind if I finish?"

"Finish what? Oh! Um, fine."

"Thank you!" Gen returned to his rock, licked his hand, and continued jerking off.

Senku walked down to the shore and put back on his clothes, then returned to sit on the rock and waited awkwardly and patiently for Gen to finish, sneaking a peak every so often.

About ten minutes passed.

Senku drummed his fingers on the rock he was sitting on. He stared at the water. He spoke. "You know what, maybe I'll try the rope swing again."

Gen said nothing as he continued tugging at his dick.

Senku once again stripped off his clothes. (He noticed Gen had snuck a peak at him.) Senku retrieved the rope from over the river, walked back with it to the launch point, placed his hands high on the rope, and pushed himself a little to the right. He swung out, and this time made sure to let go at the swing's zenith. 

**** FWOOMSH ****

Senku smiled and sighed bubbles as he plunged into the water. _Now *that's* how it's supposed to go._ Then he resurfaced and climbed out. Gen was still... occupied, so Senku decided to retrieve the rope swing and go again, half from adrenaline, and half a desire to show off in front of Gen.

Senku held the rope, and looked around for a spot that was even higher up than before. He decided to ask Gen for pointers, so he walked over to him.

"Uh, Gen..."

But then Gen sat up, and his breath quickened.

Senku stayed silent, as if waiting for a geyser to erupt.

And seconds later, Gen came. He cried out, and his dick spurted out semen, which landed on the dirt below. Once he was finished, he let out a sigh, and laid back down on the rock. 

Half a minute later, Senku cleared his throat. "Alright. So, can we go now?"

Gen sat up. "But I'm hot again. I want to go swinging."

Senku gestured with the rope in his hand. "Then go."

"In a minute." Gen laid back down, draped over the rock.

Senku sighed. "It's almost past two. As fun as this has been, if you don't get back to the village and contribute, we're going to stop _feeding_ you."

"No..." said Gen without getting up.

"And we'll make sure the Tsukasa Empire knows everything about you."

"Please don't."

Senku sighed again, let go of the rope swing, then stepped forward and wrapped one arm under Gen's knees and another behind Gen's back.

Gen showed little resistance, but complained anyway. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to throw you into the river."

"You're mean."

Senku carried Gen's body until they were almost at the river's edge. Senku stopped and wondered how he was going to throw him safely, but Gen wriggled out of his grasp and stood up.

"Fine," said Gen. He retrieved the rope swing, then walked up the bank. Senku waited.

Gen held the rope, then swung.

Senku watched Gen's trajectory.

_That's weird... Oh crap!_

Senku ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding Gen plowing through him like a wrecking ball.

Gen smiled devilishly as he fell into the river. Senku sighed and scowled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 in progress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku's attention is divided between developing a refrigerant and seeing Gen's ass again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not get your chemical safety guidelines from smutty fanfiction.

Early next morning, Senku chatted with Chrome while walking around Ishigami Village.

"Okay, so here's the plan," said Senku. "First, put a small iron bowl into a larger iron bowl. Then, fill the small bowl half-way with concentrated sulfuric acid. Next, put some of your fluorite rocks into it. You know, those green ones I pointed out yesterday."

Chrome nodded.

"Then heat the bowls over a fire until you see bubbling in the liquid. That will convert the calcium fluoride in the rocks into calcium sulfate plus hydrofluoric acid. Once the rock is dissolved, remove the heat, and let it cool down. Now, iron isn't really an ideal container for sulfuric or hydrofluoric acid, but it's the best we've got until we develop better materials. The larger bowl is for secondary containment in case something happens."

"Okay."

"Now, I want to stress this next point: hydrofluoric acid will kill you. Ten billion percent."

"Uh, okay."

"Let me say it again: hydrofluoric acid will _kill_ you. For example, if you touch sulfuric acid, you'll burn your skin, but you'll live. If you touch _hydrofluoric_ acid, at first you might not feel much pain, but that's only because the first thing it does is to kill the pain sensors in your skin. After it does that, it'll silently leach calcium from your bones and the rest of your body, and it will continue to do so until you have a heart attack and _die_. _Painfully_. So, whatever you do, _don't touch it._ "

Chrome swallowed and nodded. "Yes. Yes. Of course."

"Good. If you have any questions, just let me know."

Off in the distance, Senku saw Gen walk down the path toward the river.

"Or actually," said Senku, "just use your best judgment. There's this thing I have to do outside of the village, and it could take a while."

"Uh, sure. When will you be back?"

"Eventually."

"Uh, okay..."

* * *

**Hey, Mecha Senku here! Hydrofluoric acid can be used for cleaning or etching, or as a precursor for fluorine-containing compounds such as the polymer polytetrafluoroethylene (also known as Teflon) or the chlorofluorocarbons or hydrofluorocarbons used as refrigerants. But hydrofluoric acid is no joke! It is much more dangerous than other common laboratory acids. Proper safety protocols must be in place and followed to prevent injury or death!**

* * *

Senku had long lost sight of Gen when he reached the rope swing area. 

_Ugh. Even hotter than yesterday._

He stepped down into the wooded river bank, scanning the area for signs of Gen. 

"Looking for me?"

"Ahh!" Senku turned around to find Gen, naked, standing right behind him. Senku looked up at a nearby tree. _He must've been hiding there._ Senku cleared his throat. "I was just wondering where you were."

Gen smiled. "So you walked for nearly an hour to find me?"

Senku shrugged. "I also wanted to cool down."

"So you walked for nearly an hour... to cool down?"

Senku shrugged again. "I also had some ideas for this place. It might be nice to install a zip line or something. It could be a popular attraction."

Gen was indignant. " _Popular?_ But what's nice about this place is its _privacy_."

"I mean, I guess we'd have to have swimsuits if both males and females are present, but that's not a big deal."

Gen groaned. 

"But I think a lot of people could enjoy this place."

Gen smiled weakly. "Senku."

"Yes?"

"Nobody loves company more than I, but you must understand that there are different kinds of 'company'. Think of it this way. Imagine you could bring anyone you wanted here, and do whatever you wanted with them. Who would you bring?"

Senku paused in thought. "I mean, there are a lot of inventors that I would—"

"No, no, no. People who are alive right now. For example, I would bring some girls." Gen chuckled. "Well, not just _girls_..."

"Hmm. It would be nice to have a bunch of laborers who could—"

Gen shook his head. "Never mind, Senku. Forget I asked. Anyway... would you like to go first on the rope swing?"

Senku chuckled. "It looks like you're already dressed for it."

Gen smiled. "I insist. In fact, if you can do a backflip on the first try, I will blow you."

Senku raised his eyebrows.

Gen continued smiling.

Senku continued keeping his eyebrows raised.

A short time later, Gen chuckled. "Of course, that was a joke."

Senku chuckled. "Heh. I figured."

 _Now how do I do a backflip?_ thought Senku as he disrobed and put his clothes to the side. He looked down. _Damn, I'm getting hard again._ Gen retrieved the rope swing and handed the rope swing to Senku. _And he's hard too. Something's definitely going on._

Senku held on to the rope, and swung out. When he was over the water, he tried swinging his legs up, but only succeeded in rotating his body just enough to land flat on his back.

**** THWAPP ****

Senku writhed in pain in the water, then sighed, turned, and swam to the shore.

"I've never seen a backflip like that!" said Gen as Senku exited the water. "Forgive me for saying so, but I'm not sure that qualifies."

Senku rubbed his back. "Yeah, that's fair."

"Now it's your turn."

"Uh, what?"

"What will you offer me if I do a backflip?"

"Offer?"

"Like how I offered to _blow_ you."

Senku chuckled. He couldn't help but notice that both he and Gen were rock hard, but he was wary of the hidden consequences of even humoring Gen. "In the interest of diplomacy, I cannot offer you anything, even as a joke, as long as you are neutral with respect to the conflict between the Kingdom of Science and the Tsukasa Empire."

Gen was aghast. "I'm on your side!"

"Didn't you say it didn't matter to you whether Tsukasa dies or I die?"

"I was lying! Now I'm telling the truth! Please believe me!"

"And didn't you say you were going to win, no matter who you had to dispose of?"

"Oh, Senku!" Gen ran over to Senku and bowed down. "Please forgive me! I was being very dishonest then, but I'm being very honest now, I swear!"

"Yeah, I don't buy it. I think you just want your dick sucked."

Gen's expression turned aloof, and he stood up. "Well, perhaps you should have a taste of your own motives."

Then, in one smooth motion of his hand, Gen slid the side of his index finger along the underside of Senku's dick, wiping up some pre-cum in the process, then put it on Senku's lips.

Senku was so stunned he didn't move.

"SoI'mgoingtogoswingontheropeswingokaybye!" said Gen as he dashed backward with the rope, then swung out. He flawlessly performed a backflip, then backstroked in circles in the river.

Senku furrowed his brow. _That doesn't mean anything_ , he thought as he wiped his lips. _I just get hard sometimes._ Senku looked down at his dick. _But this is a problem, isn't it..._

Once Gen had returned to land, Senku cleared his throat. "So, it seems we both have this situation..."

Gen just stood there and smiled.

"...with our dicks. So, maybe the best way to resolve the situation is to, you know..." 

Gen was still smiling.

Senku lowered his voice. "...to do that _offer_ you mentioned."

Just then, Senku heard his name being yelled from the distance.

Senku scrambled to put back on his clothes.

Gen's smile expanded. "Senku. Senku. You must understand that I was just _joking_."

Senku stopped for a second and stared blankly at Gen. "You have got to be kidding me."

"After all, I am _neutral_ with respect to the Kingdom of Science."

"But you spend most of your time there. And you just said you were on our side!"

Gen waved away Senku's arguments. "I cannot retain my neutrality if I perform these kind of favors to a representative of the Kingdom of Science. And I may say so, it is not exactly 'professional' for you to make these kinds of offers in the first place."

Senku glared at Gen.

Senku resumed putting on his clothes, and moments later, Chrome arrived and waved from from the railroad path. (Gen remained naked.)

"Senku!" yelled Chrome. "I need your help!"

"Are you okay?!" yelled Senku.

"Yes!"

"Did you spill something?"

"No! Everything went fine!"

"Then what's the problem?!"

"What do I do next?"

"Uh, alright. Do you know how to make chloroform?"

"Yes!"

"Then why don't you make some! I'll be there soon!"

"Okay!"

Chrome returned from where he came.

Gen looked at Senku. "Chloroform?"

"Oh, it's a precursor for making a refrigerant, so we can have air conditioning."

Gen grinned. "Air conditioning? Oh, Senku!" Gen wrapped his naked body around Senku in a hug. He spoke into Senku's ear. "If you can provide me with air conditioning, I will do _whatever_ you want."

* * *

A week later, Senku entered Gen's newly air conditioned hut. 

Gen sat up in his bed, smiling and wrapped in his winter robe.

Senku chuckled, and yelled over the noise of the compressor that was just outside of Gen's room. "Have you considered dialing it down a notch? It's like you're trying to have your revenge on the sun!"

Gen laid back without saying anything, and breathed out a vapor cloud. 

"Also, you're using 73 percent of the energy output of the villagers, and they're getting a little upset!"

Gen sat up. "Well, why don't you deliver this message to them?"

"Uh, what message?"

Gen walked up to Senku, put his hands on Senku's sides, and kissed him on the lips.

Senku stared at Gen. "That doesn't make any sense. Are you saying I should kiss them?"

Gen pulled Senku by the wrist toward his bed. Senku grinned in spite of himself. Gen gently pushed him down, so he was laying face up. Gen took off his robe, and helped Senku take off his clothes.

 _Geez. This compressor's so loud I'm going to get tinnitus_ , thought Senku.

Once they were both naked (and hard), Gen straddled Senku, then brought his face to Senku's neck and started kissing. 

Senku smiled. "You know what's really nice?" said Senku.

"What is it?" murmured Gen.

"For the first time in millennia, we have conquered the heat. Just think of the lost productivity because people were too exhausted during the middle of the day to work. Think about all the sleepless nights people had. Not to mention, we can now make fridges and freezers. From here on out, food will last longer and taste better, and starvation will be much less of a grim specter."

Gen brought his head up. "We can make ice cream."

"Everyone will want to join our team," said Senku. He sighed.

Suddenly, the compressor stopped. 

Neither of them moved. Then, Gen slowly dismounted from Senku. He wrapped himself in his robe, walked to the front of the hut, then peaked through a hole in the wall next to the door. 

Gen returned and smiled. "Senku? The villagers have stopped turning the cranks that power the generator, and now they're forming some kind of mob. Could you, maybe, talk to them?"

Senku sighed. He got up and put back on his clothes, then walked outside.

He squinted at the sunlight, and saw a crowd of angry faces.

"Uh, hi, guys."

"We've been working for hours!" said Kaseki. As the village's top artisan, he had led work on Senku's secret project, and thus spoke for the crowd. "Can you at least let us know what we're doing?"

"Of course." Senku cleared his throat, then raised his voice to address the crowd. "This compressor to the side of the hut is what's known in my time as an 'air conditioner'. It's making the air inside the hut cool and dry. Eventually we'll be able to make something like it to keep food cold, which will make it last longer."

"That's great!" said Kaseki. "So the experiment was a success, right? Can we stop? I have ten other projects that I need to work on."

"Actually, it would be great if you all could continue for another hour or so."

The crowd groaned.

"Look, can we at least go inside to see what it's like?" asked Kaseki.

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Uh, Gen's staying here."

"Gen? _Him?!?_ You told us the hut we were building was for testing!" Kaseki stared at Senku.

Senku raised his hands defensively. "It _is_ for testing. But I didn't want perfectly good housing to go to waste."

Just then, the hut's door opened, and Gen stepped out, still wearing his winter robe. He waved regally to the crowd.

"Thank you all," said Gen, "for working so hard to keep this place nice and cool. Now—" Gen made a shooing gesture. "—could you all please resume before it starts to get warm?"

The crowd booed, and someone threw a rock.

Gen flinched, and ran back inside.

The crowd roared and began to advance on the hut.

Senku stood in front of them and waved his arms in a "stop" motion.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to continue. I just wanted to test it a little longer, but now that I think of it, the results we have are almost certainly conclusive enough. You can stop now. In fact, you can take the rest of the day off."

The crowd grumbled and dissipated.

Senku reentered the hut. He stopped.

"Huh. I guess this hut is really not well insulated, is it?"

Gen had just finished changing back into his regular clothes. He sighed. "It's hot as _balls_ now. But at least I have the rest of the day off. You know where to find me."

"I should probably keep watch over the compressor to see if it explodes when it warms back up. We didn't really have time to test it."

"Well, you do that." Gen exited the hut. 

Senku sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who among us wouldn't have sex for air conditioning?


End file.
